Vice Versa
by luba666
Summary: They were children when they met. She a little bit more than him. He would leave his sanity and his humanity in her small pocket and hope she managed to keep it intact. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

It had taken too long.

Itachi stopped and crouched on a three branch. He gazed at the village walls. He was far enough and the uncommon for the Fire country's fog made their usually plain colors blue-hued. The young AMBU closed his eyes briefly. The mission was a success. The weight of the scroll, which was safely situated in his back pocket, was a welcome reassurance that he had done the thing required. His taichou would be content. His clan would be pleased. His father would be proud.

The young boy slowly lifted his heavy eyes. He could feel his irises burning. Thoughts of blindness entered his mind, but went as quickly as they came. No Uchiha that he knew of had suffered blindness from the Sharingan. Still the irking pain was a little too sharp to ignore. Itachi looked down at his hands. He had hoped it would rain so he wouldn't enter the village covered in crimson.

_The mission was a success._ He tried to reassure himself. Stealing a scroll did not require a full AMBU team. A frown appeared on the boy's sullen face. An individual would complete the task quicker. Also, since stealth was mandatory for committing a crime against a supposed ally and someone who would not talk if caught was needed, he had been chosen for the harsh mission. Itachi had passed all his tests with flying colors, including torture endurance. He had long since lost his naivety and knew quite well that the peace the Leaf provided for his young ones was partly because of missions of which no record was kept.

The Mist and the Leaf were on very fragile terms, but when the Hokage said fetch, you fetch. The scroll was needed; you didn't need to know why. So, Itachi had received instructions from his taichou and had departed from his home two months ago. He was supposed to sneak into Mist and get out. But things never go the way they are supposed to. The boy stood and glanced behind. On the previous branch were two red prints his sandals had left. He had covered his tracks for most of the way but when he entered the boarders close to the village he did not bother. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be calm again.

He lept off the three and continued on his way. He wanted to make this go away. Countless missions completed. Countless bodies. The paranoia was natural for a shinobi. However, he felt like he had lost his purpose. He had started training since the day he could walk. It was expected of him. He continued on his way to become the perfect tool partly because he wanted to, though. Protect the village. Protect the innocent. But as he became one of the elite, Itachi realized that individuals seeking power was the drive for most decisions in Hidden Lead. Preaching codes of obedience and loyalty to their tools, expecting everything from warriors, from him.

He jumped over a rooftop and looked up to the Hokage Tower. What happened when a tool saw what was behind the sugar colored mantra they were drilling inside its head? What happened when you were supposed to kill innocent for something you didn't believe in anymore?

Itachi stood on the rooftop a second longer. He landed effortlessly on the street and headed for the woods. It was too early for anyone to be out and about. He headed for the outskirts of the village knowing there would be no one there. He couldn't report to the Hokage yet. He wasn't sure he could keep a straight face. He kept walking. The fog was lifting and the first colors of the day were beginning to show. All Itachi could see was red. Everywhere. He passed a bench, remembering how he'd snapped a rouge's neck and left the body under a similar one. He saw a three and recalled a time when his AMBU squad caught and assassinated a target, hanging him from a branch, making it look like suicide.

Dwelling on his past experiences, at first the young boy didn't notice a small figure kneeling beside the path. Itachi's eyes caught a movement as the little child tried to sink lower into the greenery. He stopped in his tracks giving the child before him his full attention. The outskirts of the village were not gardened since seldom someone took strolls there. The grass was quite tall and wild flowers bloomed freely everywhere. The place possessed a virginity of sorts, untamed beauty.

A top of pink hear was visible. Itachi frowned. Between pink bangs and blades of grass, a pair of intense jade eyes was fixated on him. It seemed his time to sort out his inner conflict was over. His frowned deepened. A child shouldn't be playing here so early without supervision. He extended his senses but the only presence of humans were few and miles away.

The child stood up with shaking knees. Itachi realized they had been staring at each other for good five minutes. Her legs must have gotten stiff. His musings were confirmed when she started rubbing her lower leg with one hand. He slowly raised his eyes to her other one and saw a flower bouquet. Well, it could be hardly called that. Some of the flowers were bent in half from the strong hold she had on them and there could be seen a few weeds in there. He looked at her face which was barely visible beneath her light hair, but it was clear that she had not moved her eyes away from him.

When she was done massaging her small leg she kneeled down again and resumed starring.  
_How… odd._  
Itachi rarely was taken aback and this small creature that was so out of place and acted so differently from his little brother had managed to surprise him. Careful not to break his blank expression he crouched, so they were at eye level, albeit a few feet apart. The little girl then seemingly remembered herself and stood up, one hand still clutching the flowers and the other raised to her moth. Itachi stood as well and raised his brow at her odd antics.

"Forgive me, nii-san. I was rude," she said with a squeaky voice. "I've forgotten my manners!" Itachi stiffened at her sudden proclamation. He didn't dare blink, unsure if the girl would still be there if he did so. Maybe his ruthless existence had finally taken its toll on his sanity. He became more certain of this when the girl started trying to move her bangs out of her face with one hand. Her hair, however, kept falling out of her small gasp and dangling playfully in front of her concentrated features. Her small lips scowled and her eyes fixated on him once more. Suddenly, they lit up and an excited expression appeared on her small face. She ran the distance between them, took his hand in hers and shoved the flowers in it. Itachi, too curious about the girl, decided not to react. He feared that any gesture on his part would scare her off. After all, his reactions towards others were calculated and based from studies and information gathered.

She then took a small step back and held back her bangs with both hands, so as to not cover her face.  
"My name is Sakura! It's nice to meet you, nii-san!" she said with a smile. Itachi however, didn't move and her enthusiasm turned into uncertainty. She did not let go of her hair though and continued to look up at him with wide jade eyes. "Uh, I'm sorry I hid before. It's just a habit I suppose." The young boy crooked his head sideways and lowered his heavy eyelashes. "A habit?" he asked quietly, finally finding his voice after weeks of silence. The little girl's face lit up with a smile again. "Uh-huh!' she nodded eagerly, delighted that the gentle boy in front of her spoke. "The other kids used to bully me, so when I came across anyone I tried to make myself smaller so they wouldn't notice me," her cheeks turned slightly pink at his as she gazed at him shyly.

Itachi smiled gently at the small one. Her peers must have targeted her because of her unusual hair, as did his for his uncommon abilities. "Why are you holding your hair back?" He asked carefully, debating whether this would offend Sakura. His concerns disappeared as she practically beamed at him. "My friend protected me from the meanies! She told me that if I hide my forehead, they'd just make fun of it more. So I decided, when meeting someone new, to show it off so they don't get scared off if they see it later." At this she dropped her hands, covering most of her face once more. She parted her hair in the centre and tucked each half behind her ears. She looked at him concerned. "Anou… you're not scared of it… are you, nii-san?"

Itachi, who was listening to her explanation with a peculiar fascination, raised his eyebrows almost unnoticeably. Her forehead? That's what she was bullied for? He examined her facial structure once more. Yes, it was slightly bigger that the average ones, but her big, dove eyes drew the attention away. Her small nose was turned upwards, a small cupid-bow hiding almost shyly beneath it. Small pink lips, with the lower one bigger that the upper, were pressed together in anticipation. The boy realized she was waiting for an answer. "No, I'm not scared" he hesitated after that, but seeing her smile with relief pulled his words from his mouth almost without him noticing "You have a lovely forehead."

At this, the girl practically jumped with joy, a smile that was barely containable decorated her features. The corners of his lips turned upwards in an almost shy demeanor. The girl's quiet happiness was contagious. "You have a lovely forehead too, nii-san!" Itachi blinked slowly, surprised by her unusual compliment. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. What an odd interaction. Sakura's gaze traveled to the hand he was holding the flowers with. Her thin eyebrows knotted together in worry.

Itachi could fill a knot in his stomach forming. He remembered the blood on him. He had forgotten his previous worries in the presence of the little child. She'd realize what he was now, she'd run, she'd be afraid of him just like everyone else_. Killerkillerkiller. _His breath caught in his throat. He could feel his heart beating. He wanted to close his lids, to hide from her. She was pure. He was everything but. He was stripped of everything, his childhood, his emotions, his bonds, _his very skin. _She, this merry, happy little girl who was able to take away the enormous burden of his life, even for a few short minuets, was going to see him for what he was. Monster. He felt the shame and guilt overwhelm him like a wave of cold water.

"I'm sorry," he said almost too quietly to be heard. "It seems that I've stained your flowers." He lifted his hand and her gaze followed it. Her small hands took the flowers from him. This was it, she'd be on her way, his image in her memory stained, like the flowers. He lowered his eyes, his distress almost evident. He felt two small hands clutching the one he had held the bouquet with. His gaze snapped to her face. Concern shone brightly there as she examined his roughened palm. Itachi's first instinct was to pull away. No,no,no, don't let her see. He wanted to hide from her as he did from his little brother, his okasan, even in times from his otosan. However, her touch was so gentle and so filled with concern that he could not bring himself to pull away.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. Itachi shook his head. She went back to examining his hand; the flowers lay beside her, long forgotten. She looked at him with understanding and intelligence he had not noticed before. "But you are, aren't you, nii-san?" His eyes winded and he jerked back his hand violently, making her squeak and tumble back in the process. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He stared down at her. How… No one saw through him. Yes, he had let down his guard a little but she looked at him as if he was transparent. And more importantly, she had not turned away in disgust. On the contrary, she was _concerned_.

Realizing his silence was distressing the young girl, he let out the breath he had been holding and composed himself. He crouched in front of her and brushed away the few runaway tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have scared you." She looked up at him them a small smile making its way to the surface. "You don't scare me, nii-san." The gentleness in her voice never left it. "Do you want to be my friend?" Seeing the older boy frown with confusion she quickly explained "When Ino-chan met me, I was lonely too. But now I have her and things are better." She looked at him hopefully. "Maybe if I am your friend you won't be so sad," she turned her gaze upward "but I'm not as confident as Ino-chan, so you'll have to give me time to learn to be a good friend, ne?"

Itachi blinked. Sad? A shinobi was not sad. Shinobi did not feel. But this short conversation with the little girl reminded him what it was like to be seen, to be at ease and not look underneath every gesture for a hidden motive. She reminded him of summer days when he secretly took breaks from practicing his shuriken to go splash rocks in the river. Yes, the clan, the village had taken away everything he had. This would be his one loophole. This would be the one person he did not pretend with. He would leave his sanity and his humanity in her small pocket and hope she managed to keep it intact.

He looked at her a full smile forming on his lips then. Sakura's own reflected it momentarily. "Yes, Sakura –chan, I'd like to be your friend if you'll have me. She just beamed at him, her eyes shining with what was close to euphoria, afraid that if she said anything he'd change his mind. "Let's go back to the village." She nodded. He helped her get up and together they headed back, the flowers lay forgotten. The sun was now in the sky, casting light on the streets. Sakura looked at him, suddenly remembering something. "Anou... what is your name, nii-san?" Itachi, for a brief moment hesitated, but reasoned that if she had seen the blood on his hands and not run, the Uchiha name would mean little two a seven-year old. "Itachi," he said quietly, still not looking at her. "Nice to meet you, itachi-san." He heard her say, joy evident in her quiet voice. The older boy smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was left with a warm feeling after the exchange she had with the older dark-haired boy. Itachi had escorted her to the main streets of the village and had politely excused himself. She had wanted to pout, but something told her not to – her friend looked immensely tired with dark circles framing his long-lashed eyes, and even a little scared when she had seen his hands. The little child was smart enough to figure out he was a ninja, even though all the shinobi she had seen never wore such uniforms. She could only imagine what he had to go through to get in such a state, but she was glad she was able to cheer him up, even though she had no idea thanks to what she had achieved such a feat.

Sakura had decided to enroll in the academy instead of a civilian school. Even if it was not uncommon for children from non-shinobi families to do so, since a military village was prone to promote this career path as one of greatness, her parents had seemed to the little girl beyond distressed when she had announced her decision to them. Her closest friend, Ino, had known she'd be learning the art of killing from the day she could put two and two together. The young Yamanaka's father was an especially skilled warrior with abilities that were too precious to be lost. Ino had explained to Sakura, with her nose up in the air, that technically she had no kekkei genkai, but secret justsus, that were passed down from parents to children and her father teaching it to someone else except than her, would be a betrayal to her kin. Since Ino was an only child, she had a responsibility regarding this and there was no question about it – she would enroll in the academy.

Sakura thought that maybe Ino was exaggerating a bit, but seeing how important this was for her friend, choose not to comment and simply nodded her head in understanding. The pink-haired child had never actually considered what school she'd study in. She was contempt with reading the history books Ino had at home, even though the blond had never read them, claiming a girl such as herself could not afford to have her pretty hands scarred with paper cuts. As if on cue, Sakura had cut her little finger on a page. Ino's father had come into the living room to see what the fuss Ino was making was about.

The blond girl was pacing around the room telling Sakura it would be alright and she would not die, panic evident in her voice, while her smaller friend was walking behind her trying to explain that it was just a cut. Ino's father chuckle caused both girls to stop and look at him with surprise mirrored on both of their faces. He had sat Sakura on the kitchen table and made Ino put a band aid on her friend's wound. Sakura had sat there obediently. "See, Ino-chan," he had said kneeling in front of her with his hand on her shoulder "being a shinobi is not about jutsus." Ino had looked at him confused, but something inside Sakura had clicked. It was about taking care of those you loved, she realized.

Ino's father went on those long missions not because he was a bad-ass, as the blond girl claimed. He did it to protect the village, his home. Sakura sat while silently watching the family exchange. She realized that she too wanted to protect her loved ones, as Ino had protected her from bullies. Her gentle voice drew the Yamanaka's attention "Anou… Yamanaka-san, can I become a shinobi even though my okasan and otosan are not?" Ino had beamed at her then and excavated before her father could even react "Cha! Of course, Sakura! We can enroll in the academy together! Wouldn't that be awesome?" Sakura had agreed that, yes, having Ino there would certainly make things a lot easier on her.

Sakura's parents, however, did not view her career choice with the same enthusiasm. Maybe it was because they were civilians, maybe it was because they did not want to see their gentle daughter become a trained killer, but when she had gone home that day and announced to them her intentions, they had been taken aback, to say the least. Her parents knew that under her shyness, a fiercely intelligent and perceptive mind was hiding and they feared that civilian life for their daughter would not be enough. After recovering from the initial shock, they had agreed to discuss it tomorrow. That night her mother didn't get much sleep. Her baby girl was too soft hearted to be a shinobi! She couldn't say this was complete unexpected though. The next morning when Sakura sat them down and told them about the reasoning behind her decision, which she declared final, her mother could feel her heart twist. Her husband had said nothing, just nodded and asked her when the documents for her enrollment needed to be submitted. At this Sakura smiled and ran to them, yelling thank you's and assuring them they'd not regret this.

Makin her way to Ino's, Sakura wondered why Itachi-san had chosen to be a ninja. Her class had already started learning just the basic history of the shinobi world a few weeks ago. Most of her peers were eager to start actually training. But every time the little girl thought about actually doing ninja exercises uneasiness would set upon her. She knew this was partly because she had no past experiences with ninja arts, but it didn't help that some students already could manipulate chakra at a basic level.

When she reached her friend's front door, she wondered if Itachi-san came from a distinctive family as well, like Ino had, but dismissed that thought immediately. Her friend had seemed too fragile and she suspected that, like her, he was simply not brought up with the idea of becoming a shinobi and that was why he had difficulty adjusting. Yes, she nodded, that must be it.

* * *

Itachi could feel a slight pounding in his head. He stood in the Hokage's office, his leader seated behind his desk while the elders were occupying big chairs close to the walls, also facing Itachi. He had delivered his mission report along with the scroll with precise accuracy and now a routine series of question followed, as if to confirm what he had neatly explained a few minutes ago. No, Mitokado-sama, one saw me. No, Utatane-sama, there was no involvement from the Mist authorities directly. No, there were no survivors. Yes, the entire clan was wiped out.

Itachi retreated inside his mind and answered the question automatically. The scroll was entrusted to a clan with a powerful kekkei genkai. Since they were strong supporters of the government ruling Mist, there were no reinforcements there to guard the scroll from being misused by the clan and apparently, everyone assumed no one would be powerful enough to defeat a whole clan of shinobi with special abilities. He remembered the night as if watching it from above. Swiftly, with the sword provided by his taichou, he had carried out the orders with no hesitation. No one escaped. It was easier with the ninjas. They had lunged at him, killing intent evident in their harsh movements. But when the only ones left were mothers, clutching their children, he could not help but shake_. No, please, don't hurt my baby!_

Itachi couldn't help but feel something similar to jealousy, although he couldn't be completely sure if that was the right word. He had trouble sorting out emotions in the rare occasions they occurred. His job and his personal life went a lot smoother if he subdued such whims, especially his conscience. He wondered if his mother had ever held him with such intensity as had that blue-eyed woman clutched her child, begging him to spare it. He wondered if she ever felt guilt for throwing him to the wolves, standing by, smiling awkwardly at her affection deprived son, who was stripped of his humanity before her very eyes.

In truth, he couldn't really help but blame her. He wanted to be selfish, even though the rational part of him understood that she couldn't have done anything even if she had wanted to. That did not stop him from cursing his fate for being born the heir, from having a remarkable inborn talent. It was ironic that his otouto considered him the lucky one, when Itachi secretly envied Sasuke. The younger Uchiha had enrolled in the academy a few weeks ago and was already striving to surpass his aniki. Itachi scowled inwardly. His brother was cuddled too much. His mother was trying to calm her own guilt towards her first son by swamping Sasuke with the affection Itachi was denied.

Well, his aniki would get nowhere if things continued to be so. Understanding that he was dismissed, the AMBU bowed politely and disappeared. It was late afternoon already. The streets were busy with people. Itachi wondered if Sakura was from a shinobi family, although he highly doubted it. The open way which she behaved and the innocent eager demeanor with which she had captured his attention were almost never present in children in military families such as his own. Even is foolish brother new better than to be so trusting with strangers.

Even though Itachi realized that it was reckless on the girl's part to be so inviting, he could not help but feel relief that she had. As the perfect tool he was molded to be, rarely anyone was so open and sincere with him, partly because of orders given to them and partly because he intimidated them. The young girl, however had no such reservation and had boldly asked for his friendship. She did not view him as a shinobi or an heir, and the protégé could not help himself but indulge in the satisfactory feeling of being liked for his true crippled self.

She had not turned away from the blood or from his closed-off, reserved attitude. In fact, she had embraced it head on, almost desperately so. The young Uchiha had seen the intelligent way she had made logical connections, even if she had tried to sweep it under the timid way she handled herself, but that was probably due to the abuse she had received from her peers.

Itachi headed to the river. He needed to get all this blood off him before going back to the Uchiha complex. Even though his parents and relatives knew what they had created, they did not enjoy actually _seeing _the fruits of their efforts. His skills and abilities were talked about as an abstract subject, greatly appreciated and praised, always there to be used by his clan, but preferred to be kept unseen. Itachi allowed himself a bitter chuckle.

A seven-year old civilian girl did not shy away from him, but god forbid his family saw him as he was, as they had created him to be. He watched the red-tinted water go down the steam and looked at his pale hand. No scars, not even from when he was learning to handle weapons. Perfection, as was expected. He turned his hand over and focused his gaze on his long slender fingers. Monster, killer, shinobi,, soldier, protector. The lines had started to blur the day he had entered the ranks of jounin.

Itachi headed for his home taking a path through the woods and training grounds. He often avoided main streets since he didn't enjoy talking to people if he happened to encounter any who'd actually stop and converse with him. The façade of politeness and false affection they displayed always left him feeling a little emptier than he did before.

The peaceful walk came to an end when the Uchiha compound came in sight. As he progressed further, he spotted his relatives going about. When seeing him, they'd stop, smile and nod. Itachi didn't bother responding anymore. "Itachi! You idiot! Where have you been?" The only person who would categorize his future leader, none the less, as stupid, was Shisui. Itachi didn't know if his cousin was retarded or simply too stupid to comprehend who he was talking to, but the young protégé didn't mind his sudden outbursts of insult. After all, they were the only source of genuine feeling a relative had shown towards him, apart from Sasuke's attention seeking antics.

Itachi stopped in his tracks and waited for the older boy to catch up. Shisui did so, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Oi, help me a little bit, ne? Listen to your older cousin for once and get these to your father," a pile of books was shoved into the protégé's hands. Itachi stared down at it and then directed his intense gaze at his cousin, who was busy explaining how he had "tons of important adult ninja stuff to do" and he couldn't be bothered with the delivery. For a moment, Itachi considered hitting his friend with the books but decided against it. The older boy's laziness was frowned upon in the Uchiha family, but his charms quickly disarmed the disapproving stares.

"Shisui," itachi asked quietly, interrupting the explanation that when someone reached a certain age, one got the privilege of turning his younger cousins into slaves, "if you are intimidated by my otousan, you simply need to say so." Itachi smirked as Shisui's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Why… You little brat!" Itachi dodged the punch that was aimed at his face and maneuvered himself so as to be at a safe distance from his attacker.

"Is that a confirmation?" His friend turned blue seeing the glee in Itachi's eyes. He decided that if he stayed, he would just be mocked more and seeing that he couldn't beat up his younger cousin, not for a lack of trying of course, he decided that the best decision was retreat. "Whatever. I have more important things to do than to teach you manners!" Before disappearing into a cloud of smoke he did not miss the satisfactory smirk that had appeared on Itachi's face.

The young boy continued on his way home. Taking off his sandals before entering, leaving them outside and making a mental note to clean them later, he entered. Sasuke was out probably at the academy, he remembered his father saying something about a meeting today. The only presence he could sense was of his mother in the kitchen.

He headed towards it, carefully straightening his face into the impassive mask he wore around his home. When entering, his mother looked up from the book she was reading. For a faint moment, the boy hoped it was combat-related and she had stopped playing the role of a housewife, but as he glanced down at it the black-printed letters "COOKING FOR A FAMILY" stared at him mockingly.

She smiled at him and a quiet welcoming was muttered. He nodded in greeting and placed the pile of books on the table. "Are you hungry, Itachi?" He could not fathom the reason why every time the women saw him, she asked if he required food. Did she really have nothing else to say to him or did he really look that starved? He looked over his shoulder. Her small nose resembled the pink-haired child he had met, but he noted that that was the only similarity between the two.

"No, thank you." Her lips set in a thin line and she nodded. He wondered what her reaction would be if she knew of his newly made friend. Relief, that he had found someone who could tolerate him? He smiled barely. Unfortunately, his family would not see the necessity of such an acquaintance. They'd categorize her as a distraction from his path, which was paved with his clan's expectations. No, he decided, he would keep her all for himself. The moment they had crossed paths was the moment her faith was sealed. She would be entrusted with his essence until she choose otherwise.

"Itachi," his mother's voice stopped him in his tracks again, this time he didn't bother to turn around "I'm… I mean, are you sure you're not hungry?" He was out of the room before she had finished asking the question.

* * *

A/N  
Yeah, I actually wrote something again, rejoice!  
I wanted to set the base for their seperate personalities so I know this chapter might seem lacking actual plot development. It's intentional.  
x  
Your faveroutes and reviews make my day, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sat in the middle of one of the academy's training grounds. Her legs were stiff, her arms hurt when moved and the bruises that dotted her frame were not making things look better. The little girl was panting, leaning back on her arms. She had trained every day after classes for some time now and still, her physical stamina had improved just a little bit.

Iruka-sensei had told her not to worry about it too much, that not all ninjas excelled at taijutsu. Sakura let out a puff and headed over to a three where her backpack laid. She was definitely worried. The child was used to being good at everything! Her parents had taught her from a very young age that with hard work she could achieve whatever she set her mind to. Then why weren't her scores in physical combat getting better? Sakura couldn't remember ever feeling so frustrated. The small child was feeling especially down this last week. Her parents tried to offer all their support, but the pink-haired child could see the silent hope in their eyes that she would give up her pursue of becoming a ninja.

She was determined though. The little girl asked her teacher what she could do to improve. He had rubbed the back of his head, something similar to discomfort glomming in his eyes, which set a bold through the girl's stomach. "Well, Sakura-chan, you're doing well for a civilian girl," at this she had thinned her lips, but stood stubbornly in her place, looking up at him expectantly. Iruka-sensei had lowered his head and chuckled "We might make a ninja out of you after all if you keep that spirit up. You can start by running. It's the most basic and essential thing a shinobi must be able to do."

Sakura had bowled and thanked her sensei, promising to do her best. And she had. The little girls started walking away from the training area, her head bowled low. It was really discouraging to keep being the weakest one in class though. Ino was doing really bad at strategizing, but was able to keep up with the physical training. The little pink-haired child was hopeful that her friend would assist her in her after-class efforts. "Sorry Sakura, I gotta start learning chakra control for my justsu. I'll just distract you anyway."

Sakura had nodded and told Ino she'd get the hang of chakra manipulation in no time, but her friend's refusal to even keep her company doing practice was, in truth, quite upsetting, especially when one day when going home she saw her blond friend play with their classmates. Sakura could feel her eyes beginning to burn. She would have gladly assisted Ino with chakra control, after all, surprisingly, the civilian girl had perfected it. This was not how the academy was supposed to be at all. She and Ino were supposed to grow stronger together, side by side. Instead, she and her friend had been seeing less and less of each other. To add to her pile of worries, Sakura couldn't help but feel her parents' constant hope that she'd drop out.

The little child knew that her parent's didn't mean to upset her intentionally and she suspected that she wasn't supposed to see their true feelings about her choice of occupation. However, Sakura's bright mind and perception were sharpened by her shinobi training and the tensed smiles and glances, which appeared when the topic of the academy was brought up, could not be missed. Combined with the lack of progress in her taijutsu training, the eight year old could not feel more distressed,

Lost in her thoughts, the little girl kept her gaze down on her path and missed the figure walking towards her. "Good afternoon, Sakura-chan." Green eyes quickly snapped up. Her small mouth parted in surprise, but quickly stretched into a shy smile. It had been at least a month since her chance meeting with Itachi-san. With her life being so hectic, the eight year old still couldn't figure out how to find her older friend, since he hadn't really told her anything specific about him. However, her worries were put at ease, for she was certain he would be able to locate her when he had the time. And she was certain he wouldn't leave their first meeting to be the last.

Sakura examined the boy, remembering her observation lessons. Dressed in dark clothing, a kunai porch strapped to his tight, missing a forehead protector. Her eyes didn't linger on any of those things though and she gazed at his face longingly. At times, the pink-haired child wasn't sure if she hadn't imagined their encounter, for she had never met a person with such an intense, and yet gentle presence. The young girl had recalled his features over and over in a desperate attempt to reassure herself that her friend was, indeed, real. However, Sakura never doubted that if he in fact wasn't a product of her attention-deprived self, he would certainly not abandon her and would seek her out again.

"Itachi-san! I'm so happy to see you!" She was careful not to let her voice be too loud. He seemed like he enjoyed the quiet. However, the happiness leaking in her trembling proclamation was evident. Itachi's gaze lowered and a tiny smile crept on his usually stoic face. He had been busy with clan matters the last few weeks. The constant strain, which his otousan and the clan elders put him under, to report his involvement in Konoha's secret services was beginning to be the cause of a permanent headache. Most of the times, Itachi's age was forgotten or dismissed, and it was no surprise that no one expected the young AMBU to have trouble juggling loyalties.

Hidden Leaf's government was suspecting a revolt from the Uchihas and pressured Itachi to play a double agent. The young protégé normally wouldn't have any trouble analyzing and choosing the best action, which would suit his interests, but unfortunately, his conscience was acting up again, which left the young boy unable to choose a side. He understood that the Uchiha clan was in the wrong. Their selfishness would only bring terror onto the village and shame to their kin. _But they were family._ He despised most of them, but they were hi responsibility. Maybe it was the years of propaganda about unwavering loyalty his clan had fed him for years, but he couldn't bring himself to turn his back on them.

However, he couldn't let their plans of treason progress. What his clansmen didn't understand, was that their concern shouldn't be about power over the village, but for the village itself. This was their home. So many sacrifices were made to protect it and its people. How could they even consider throwing away all of the ideals that their home held? In his constant struggles, Itachi found peace in the memory of a certain pink-haired child's acceptance.

Her simple affectionate manners were enough to bring a little comfort into his now sleep-deprived mind and so when he could no longer stand the pressure he had extended his senses and located her chakra signature. He was taken aback when he discovered that she was currently in the academy's perimeter. Now, seeing her scraped knees and bruised arms he couldn't help but feel a lump forming in his throat.

Sakura was looking up at him with such relief, that he wondered if she thought he had forgotten her. What an ironic situation that would be - for her to have doubts he would dismiss her, when in fact she was the person the young boy was most sure he would keep in his life. "I'm glad to see you too. I apologize for not finding for you sooner." The little girl's pink lips curved into a smile that was similar to the one he had received when accepting her offer of friendship.

"Please, don't worry about that. I understand you're busy. I am to see you when i can." Sakura's cheeks reddened and her smile stretched a little but she held his gaze. The Uchiha was surprised of her mature demeanor. The child didn't look older than his brother, yet she shared almost nothing of Sasuke's characteristics. While his otouto would whine and throw tantrums when deprived of time with his aniki, the green-eyed girl offered nothing but understanding and gratitude for the attention. Itachi's heart sank when he realized how neglected she must have felt to react in such a way.

He offered her a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. "Sakura-chan, are you training in the academy?" he normally wouldn't have displayed his inquiry so openly, but the pink-haired child would not use it against him. She looked up at him, something similar to worry creeping in her jade depth. She nodded her head and nibbled her lower lip. He raised his brow at her reaction. Did she expect him to be displeased? Well, he certainly wasn't glad.

Her naivety and innocence would quickly be crushed. Selfishly, the young boy had hoped that she would be shielded from the ways of the shinobi world, that she wouldn't know what he is. Yes, the boy hoped she'd remain unscarred by death and loss this profession ultimately brings. After all, how could she still keep that happiness whenever she saw him if she was deprived of it herself?

Realizing that she was waiting for his reaction, he contemplated whether he should mask his concerns and encourage her as he had done with Sasuke. Well, his younger brother didn't have a choice and it would have made no difference if Itachi had voiced his displeasure. Closing his eyes, the dark-haired boy sighted and gestured towards the training area the little girl had walked away from. Taking her backpack from her, he headed towards a three at the periphery of the clearing, his younger companion anxiously pacing behind him.

He set her belongings down and sat against the pillar of the tree. The little child sat nervously across him, her knees pulled up to her small torso. She looked shyly at him, her nose pressed to her legs, some hair strands hanging loosely around her face. "Sakura-chan, becoming a shinobi isn't something honorable or fun. Do not believe everything you hear." The dark-haired boy saw no point in beating around the bush. He had made a silent promise he would be honest with her, for he was certain she wouldn't be anything less with him.

The child's quiet voice was muffed. "Aa, I know." Itachi crocked his head to one side, his lashes lowering, and casting shadows in his orbs making them darker than usual. He should have known. After all, before him was an exceptionally intelligent child. She was more perceptive than he had first given her credit for. She would certainly be able to gasp what she was willingly giving up. "You will not be happy doing this, Sakura-chan." Itachi felt almost offended. No one had given him a choice whether he wanted to throw away his life and yet, here she was, offering hers freely. Why, why was this last piece of unstained humanity in his life being taken away by this village again? Hadn't he given away enough?

He felt a small hand on his knee. Itachi opened his eyes and met Sakura's uncertain expression. She must have sensed his growling distress and her small gesture was meant to comfort him. He could feel his heart swell at the thought of how her compassion would be ripped away from her. "Itachi-san," he met her now gentle, but determined gaze, "I will protect those I hold dear."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. Her simple, yet firm proclamation made his breath catch in his throat. He didn't dare blink. For a brief moment, uncertainty flashed in her jade eyes again, but it was quickly replaced by affection as she patted his knee. A smile made its way on her face again and a small blush crept on her cheeks. "Otherwise, who will protect _you_ from the bad guys, ne?"

If Itachi could cry, he suspected this would be the moment for it. In his short life, no one had actually expressed similar devotion and willingness to sacrifice for him. Even if her words were said playfully, there was no mistaking the promise in them. _You are precious._ He was supposed to be the one protecting her. The older boy's thin lips curved into a small smile. He extended his hand and placed his palm gently on top of her head. Very well. If he could not change this constant tendency to have his small pieces of happiness taken away, he would do right by his promise and not abandon the pink-haired child.

She was beaming at him, her hand still placed on his knee. Yes, she was worth worrying for indeed. "Then, Sakura-chan," He said leaning forward and ruffling her locks, earring a giggle that sent warmth through his body. "tell me, how has your life been with this new development?"  
Itachi's worst fears were confirmed when her smile disappeared.

* * *

I apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter, I will not make excuses *coughtschoolcought*  
Hurray for plot!  
x  
Your favorites and reviews make my day. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi didn't know what to do with the child before him. He was standing in front of a pastry shop, watching Sakura nearly devouring her second piece of chocolate cake. The little girl certainly had an appetite after her practice. They had met up at the training grounds again, a silent agreement that he would seek her out there when he could. Sakura had not asked the older boy about his family or any personal information, which he didn't offer freely. Even though the Uchiha was sure the young girl was curious, he was grateful she was able to hold her inquiries. This should come as no surprise, however, for the little girl was extra-careful not to offend or annoy the older boy. After all, he seemed even more tired lately.

They had gone to a pastry shop. Itachi had brought her a piece of cake and dango for himself. Sitting on a table, enjoying the peacefulness that came with the company, Sakura hadn't realized how hungry her training made her and had shyly asked for another piece of cake. Itachi had raised an eyebrow at her but had quickly obliged. She gave him her thanks and began eating. To her credit, Sakura almost finished the second piece, but when reaching midway of it, to Itachi's amusement, a battle with the chocolate pastry took place. After a while, the pink-haired girl gave up, and laughing put what was left of it in her lunch bag. "I can't even beat a piece of cake, what a shinobi I'll make, ne?"

At her words, the older boy had stilled. Sakura cringed. Itachi didn't like it when she brought up this topic, or anything related to it. The little girl didn't know why, but knew better than to ask. If the older boy chooses to do so, he would tell her. When Itachi had sought her out a month ago, the last thing he had expected to find was her training for a shinobi. This new revelation had brought a constant strain connected with the pink-haired child, but the boy tried to shove the uneasiness in the back of his mind. His worry was not what she needed now.

When they both finished their meal, they stood up and walked onto the street. "Your shoe is untied." Sakura's eyebrows shot up in and almost comical way and she shoved the brown bag containing leftovers in his hand and tied her laces with great concentration. She looked up to him with a proud expression on her face "See, I learned to do it by myself!" The Uchiha smiled at her antics. She could still find joy in the oddest things, even when aspects in her life were tangled. Maybe she found peace in his presence as he did in hers. The thought brought and uncharacteristic feeling of hope.

The little girl stood up and patted her pants. She started walking in the direction of her home, knowing undoubtedly the older boy would follow. Half listening to her chatter, Itachi decided gloomily. He would protect Konoha and its children. He would protect her innocence and childhood, even if it meant sacrificing his ties with his family. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Sasuke deserved to have a peaceful childhood. Every single one of Konoha's children deserved it. A betrayal by the Uchiha clan would only bring chaos and tragic, denying them that birth right, the same way he was denied it. They had reached Sakura's building block. The little girl hugged him, not letting go for a while. "Please, don't worry too much, Itachi-san." He didn't even try to figure out how she knew what he was thinking anymore and simply put his hand on top of her head. The dark-haired boy watched the little girl waving to him and closing the door behind her. He couldn't help but wish again that she give up her pursuit of the ninja arts, recalling their first encounter in the training grounds.

Sakura had told Itachi about how her life had drastically changed since she enrolled in the academy. Halfway through the story, the little girl started to cry, but Itachi never interrupted and, to her credit, she never stopped her tale. The protégée had tried to look at the situation objectively – the turn of events she was revealing were to be expected. Her parents were civilians and were bound to wish she'd waver from her chosen path. As for the gap that was beginning to form between the Ino girl and Sakura, it would pass in a few years, just like the similar conflict he had had with Shusui had eventually made their… acquaintance stronger.

However, the green eyed girl was not familiar with human psychology and this, combined with her lack of social experience, made her even more emotionally fragile. Itachi, on the other end of the spectrum was anything but emotional type. He was practical above all else and paid little attention to those surrounding him. Sakura had ended her monologue in hiccups. The young boy had not moved, but his eyes had been fixated on her the whole time, indicating that he was absorbing her words carefully. He had found a strange new sensation at that time – her distress was affecting him as well.

Itachi always tried to avoid conflict and causing others distress, but the only person's emotional state, which had the same impact on him was Sasuke's. Sakura's growing uneasiness shifted his perfect focus on the situation and for a brief moment he had allowed himself to view her problems as his own. And, in his mind of course, he had pouted like a child. He wanted to blame her friend and her family, but the mature and logical part of his mind would not permit such a whim.

Itachi had realized of course that he couldn't tell his fragile friend to "suck it up", for in her present state, she would only take it as a sign of displeasure towards her, and this was the last thing he had wanted to indicate. People had told him to handle himself with composure his whole life. He had kept everything in to a point where showing emotion felt unnatural. The little pink-haired child's whole being was charged with such feeling, that he couldn't imagine what telling her to act as a ninja ought to would do to their newly-formed companionship.

No, another course of action on his part was needed and so, the young boy had slowly leaned forward and hugged the smaller frame. Sakura had stilled, but the occasional hiccup still appeared. The affectionate gesture was awkward and stiff. It felt foreign to the Uchiha. He wondered if this would worsen the little girl's state but when he had felt her shift, two small arms curled around his neck, dismissing his worries. The prodigy had not told her that her troubles would pass nor did had he tried to assure her that she was overreacting. He had only offered his silent support, which, to his silent surprise and joy, Sakura had accepted with no hesitation.

This seemed to cheer her up and after a while she pulled back and wiped her cheeks with the back of her slender wrists. "I'm sorry Itachi-san," she looked at him, an awkward smile settling on her heart-shaped face "I shouldn't complain so much. After all, a shinobi must be ready for anything." At this, the protégée grimaced. "Don't let them change you." It was the closest to a plea Itachi would ever get. He didn't want her to become a tool, one of many. She was unique in her compassion. Selfishly, he wanted her preserved. After all, when she found out what exactly his occupation was there were two possible outcomes.

Either she would despise him or she would have grown into an emotionless shell of a being, similar to him, which was guided by logic and survival instinct, feeling only apathy towards him. Her thin eyebrows had knitted in concentration as she tried to understand the meaning behind his words. Itachi didn't offer any explanation. Sakura probably didn't realize the soothing effect she had on him. Well, he would return the favor as best as he could anyway. "Sakura-chan," he interrupted her musings and her green eyes had looked at him filled with curiosity "I'll make sure I see you at least once a week when I have no missions."

Itachi knew what he was promising her was risky. The more their bond grew, the greater the chance of his clan finding out about it. However, the pink-haired child needed a steady companionship, and admittedly, so did he. His stomach filled with warmth when she had practically yelped with joy, the fatigue from her training forgotten. She nodded enthusiastically, her hair ruffling in the process. A small chuckle had escaped the boy's lips, which only seemed to fuel her happiness.

* * *

Sasuke was unhappy. Scratch that. Sasuke was very unhappy. His aniki had just come home, carrying a paper bag in one hand and taking off his shoes with the other. The eight-year old stood in the narrow corridor with crossed arms and the biggest frown he could muster. "Hello, otouto." His big brother's voice made him straighten his back even more as he tried to prepare himself. Itachi looked at the small frame, a gentle smile appearing on his lips. He had promised to train with Sasuke today. However, with his own training, writing mission reports and finding the time to have a meal with Sakura, he had skipped out on his little brother.

Sasuke said nothing and continued to watch with displeasure, tears starting to form in his onyx eyes. Itachi was half amused by the child's behavior, but knew better than to taunt his otouto now. Instead, he took a few steps and kneeled in front of him apology written on his features. "Don't be displeased with me." Sasuke eyes widened at his brother's gentle tone. The boy was finally able to look past his own hurt and took notice how tired his aniki looked. When he thought about it, Itachi was home even less than before. He was always training or doing shinobi work, as his father had put it.

However, the little boy could not bring to shove off his anger so easily and only grunted in response. To his annoyance Itachi chuckled and pocked his forehead fondly. When his older brother turned his back on him and walked inside the house, Sasuke smiled rubbing his head. Even if his aniki didn't have time for him, they would always be brothers, which meant they would always come first for each other. At least that's what his otosan had told him. The young boy looked down and noticed the brown bag before him. He picked it up and anxiously opened it. Maybe Itachi had brought him a treat to make it up to him.

However, Sasuke's word stopped spinning when he saw a half-eaten piece of chocolate cake. He gulped. He felt growing panic take over him. Itachi wasn't allowed to eat sweets and knew Sasuke didn't like them. The young boy willed himself to remain calm and with shaking hands examined the paper. Something was written on the other side.

The eight-year old quickly ran outside, opened the nearest trash can and shoved the bag with as much force as he could muster. Shaking, he made his way back to the compound, trying not to let his upset get to him. There had to be an explanation for this. Who the hell was Sakura anyway? 

* * *

A/N  
This is a short one. Weeeell, at least some kind of plot is starting to form.  
x  
Your favorites and reviews make my day. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura looked over her answers one more time. The test was easy – just standard questions concerning chakra points and body function connected with element manipulation. Still, a shinobi should never be too confident. The girl skimmed through her paper again, making sure she hadn't missed anything. A small sight escaped her lips as she put her pen down and lifted her gaze.

In front of the class, while had their heads bowed over the damned quiz, two small figures were standing - a blond boy, whom Sakura really didn't know, one with messy brown hair and red lines on his cheeks, who always smelled nasty. Iruka-sensei had caught them cheating and had failed them immediately. To add to the fuss, their punishment apparently was standing in front of everybody until the class ended. To the pink-haired girl that seemed a little cruel, taking into consideration everyone's giggles and mocking stares that followed.

The two boys had protested loudly for a while, but now, when their efforts to convince their sensei that they were "just trying to be good shinobi" and practice their stealth were met with a scowl, they stood quietly, surprisingly silent. Now when Sakura thought about it, the blond boy was always getting into some kind of trouble and, truth be told, it was his own fault most of the time. He was an especially noisy one, always screaming around at people. The little girl lowered her lashes and crossed her arms. She never understood what his deal was, she never really liked commotion.

She had told Itachi-san about almost every one of her classmates and when she had expressed her annoyance with this particular trouble maker; her friend had looked at her oddly, which was an uncommon display for him. "What?" she asked, knotting her brows as she often did when feeling she had missed something. The dark-haired boy put down his chopsticks and gave his companion the full intensity of his attention. This made her feel even more anxious, but normally, his expression would soften and he would explain what was amiss. This time, the Uchiha did no such thing. "A ninja is supposed to look underneath, Sakura," she squirmed in her chair, suddenly feeling quite foolish for making fun of her blond classmate. "That is one of the basics you are thought first, is It not."

This was clearly not a question, still, the pink-haired girl nodded, not daring to break eye contact with the boy before her. She felt that the disappointment laced in the statement was not connected with shinobi teachings, but Sakura felt this was something she shouldn't ask about, but rather figure out on her own. And now, instead of going through her test at least one more time, the girl was looking at the two boys, trying to figure out why Itachi-san had reacted so sharply. She understood that her blabbering had been immature, but he had never minded it. On the contrary, on the occasions when she felt embarrassed that she couldn't offer any substantial conversation, he reassured her he found even simply hearing what was on her mind composing.

So, she took it upon herself to find out what was this boy's deal. When Sakura thought about it, he did most of his pranks as if just to get caught. He always made trouble and teased the others, always boosted, even though he had failed this class three times and still went around with a goofy smile. At first, the little girl got even more annoyed. On the occasions when she had paid attention to him, the boy was more than disappointing. He didn't have friends, skills or any abilities apart from causing trouble. Everybody made fun of him and, Sakura believed, with good reason.

Today was the first time the pink-haired child bothered to remember the prankster's name. "Alright, the test is over. Hand in your sheets." Everybody stood up and rushed to hand in their work and leave. Chattering and laughter was heard. Sakura waited for the more enthusiastic children to pass and then stood up from her seat. She noticed Kiba being dragged away by a group of boys, laughing and shouting, while Naruto stood apart from everyone, his face turned downward in an unpleasant grimace.

Ino was handing in her paper, chatting with a couple of girls when her eyes landed on the boy, standing apart. Uncertainty flashed in her eyes but then her friend elbowed her in the ribcage, which made the blond girl chuckle. She then straightened her spine, which Sakura had seen her do when the blond confronted the smaller girl's bullies, and faced the lone boy with her hands on her hip. "Maybe if you weren't so stupid, you wouldn't be so friendless, Naruto." Naruto's messy head snapped in Ino's direction. He looked at her, his eyes burning with something Sakura couldn't quite identify. The blond boy looked as if he was to say something but was cut off by the girls' chuckles.

The pink-haired child knew how intimidating Ino could get. She also remembered when her friend was defending her from such ridicule. Itachi-san had explained that Ino's newly acquired behavior was due to something called peer pressure, but Sakura couldn't quite grasp the concept of her doings. After all, there was no excuse for abandoning someone who loves you. Sakura sucked in a breath and stopped a few feet away from the little group. "Ino," she said, causing everyone's gazes on her, "maybe you should leave him alone." She was quite proud of how her voice didn't shake, even if her stomach was glued to her back now. Naruto's mouth formed an o-shape and his eyes opened so widely in surprise, that they looked like two blue tea plates.

Ino had a similar reaction, but recovered from her initial shock a lot quicker. "Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong, Sakura." The pink haired girl only half realized that her former friend had got the saying wrong, for she was too overwhelmed with relief to see Ino go. The little girl didn't dare look at the blond boy, who was still standing by. She handed her paper silently. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire, and the proud look Iruka-sensei wore did not help with the matter.

Sakura hurried to the door, her pace almost breaking into a run when she heard someone call after her. The girl decided that the best plan of escaping quickly and efficiently was through the back of the courtyard, trying to focus on that as she calmed her rising panic. She shrieked when she felt a hand gasp the back of her shirt, her little body twisting away instinctively. She took a few steps back, but a hand grasped her wrist tightly, making impossible future getaways. Finally, Sakura saw her pursuer and was surprised to notice that he didn't have a blond mess on his head. No, in fact he looked nothing like Naruto.

The boy in front of her had black hair, which was a bit long and definitely in need of a cut. His eyes were black, the colour so dark, that the iris looked almost merged with the pupil. The child was panting slightly, but Sakura was too busy trying to remember how to breathe properly to analyze anything more about the boy's appearance.

The little girl pulled her hand away, rubbing the red marks on her wrist gently. "Wh-what do you want?" Old habits were hard for Sakura to leave behind, and true to herself, anxiety tended to show up at social encounters. The dark-haired boy looked at her, annoyance clearly visible on his face. He shoved something into Sakura's hands, a small pout forming. "Is this yours?"

The pinkie was taken aback by the unusual question. The brown paper bag in her hands clearly had her name on it. She tried to remember where it was from, but couldn't specifically identify the time and place where she had got it, not that she tried that hard. However, it was almost certain that the package was a souvenir from one of her lunch trips with Itachi-san.

Her green eyes skimmed over the item and looked at the boy in front of her. Itachi-san never talked about his personal life and she never asked. How had this boy got hold of this? Why was he even so interested? Sakura wasn't sure how to proceed without exposing her friendship. She wasn't even sure if Itachi-san wanted it kept secret or if he was just a very private person and her conclusion was wrong.

"Well?" the annoyed child crossed his arms and glared at her menacingly. The pink-haired girl let out a breath she had been holding and asked sheepishly "What is your name?" After all, there would be no harm done even if he didn't answer her and she needed to find out what was his connection to her older friend. The boy turned his nose slightly up, a gesture no doubt copied from grownups, and, with his arms still crossed, said something which made Sakura's blood turn cold. "I'm an Uchiha, why should I tell you anything?" 

* * *

Itachi sat n the steps in front of the main family's house. He hadn't moved since early morning after he had got back from the Hokage tower. His kin passed by, most of them carrying out useless tasks, such as having meetings and arranging marriages, but it made them feel important. And, after all, at least some distraction was needed from the ongoing excitement that was building up.

The numb, cold feeling hadn't left Itachi's stomach ever since he had spoken with the village elders. _Well, taking into consideration your reports…Analysis show this is the solution with the least collateral damage...And you proved capable on the unranked mission several months ago…We will set things in motion and give you the final order when everything is set._

The Hokage, his leader, had remained silent throughout the meeting. The protégé knew what had been decided the moment he set foot into the jutsu-bound room. After all, additional measures were taken in order to assure that the discussion was kept private. Only lucky soldiers get to experience missions and carry out tasks which are not documented.

The elders had rationalized their decision, as if to wash away the guilt that came with the order. As if Itachi saw their stale mate situation, he would not blame them. The boy was a genius. The moment he had taken the decision to spy on his clan and report their actions to the parties in power he knew he had signed his entire family's faith, even if it was on a subconscious level. AMBU were required to think at least twenty steps ahead, consider all possible outcomes and never be surprised by what came.

Maybe that's why he couldn't look his mother in the eye. And that sad, understanding smile she wore every time he shut her out only increased the immense remorse which was slowly breaking him. Even when the elders had explained what their plan was, he didn't look away from the Hokage. His respected leader's eyes reflected the feelings Itachi tried to hide so hard. The boy had walked out of that meeting when the sun was coming up, half aware of his own movements, but his mind had recorded every word uttered in there.

His first impulse was to wait for his little brother to come home from the academy. The dark-haired boy didn't know what else to do. If he refused to carry out the order, AMBU and jonin would be involved, destabilizing the village and leading to what exactly Itachi wanted to avoid – chaos. The numb feeling in his stomach spread through his body, transforming into cold chills. He felt his father's presence approaching, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the compound gate.

Fugaku stopped beside his son, waiting for him to rise as was the custom, but Itachi couldn't do so even if he intended to. "Itachi," on the edges of his father's usually stern voice were detectable traces of concern. Usually at this time of day his eldest, if not on a mission, was off training or at the AMBU HQ. When his son didn't make any sound or even move, the older man took a step towards him but halted when the thirteen-year old spoke. "I am fine." The boy didn't even try to disguise the hollowness in his statement. Itachi wanted his father to do something. Comfort him, yell at him, or confront him about his strange behavior. However, unsurprisingly, Fugaku's retreating steps were the only sound.

The boy sitting alone, facing the compound yard, gripped the edges of the stairs even harder. Sasuke. A wave of terror washed over him. No one seemed to notice him. The Uchihas were too busy fussing about to even comprehend what awaited them. Or even if they suspected something, they were not the kind of people to face it head on, but rather preferred to imagine that nothing was amiss.

Sasuke was coming in through the gate, the usual frown on his face. He was the only one who noticed Itachi sitting there, unnaturally still. "Aniki!" The little boy started running; all traces of whatever annoyed him previously now replaced with evident concern. How fitting for Sasuke to be the only one realizing Itachi's state. He stopped before the stairs where the older boy was sitting, unsure of what to do.

Itachi stared blankly at his otouto until Sasuke started fidgeting nervously. The protégé stood up, his expression void of its usual mask. "Come, Sasuke. Let's go train." Sasuke stood still for a moment, and then nodded at his brother's retreating back and caught up to him. The little one's usual laughter was absent.

* * *

A/N  
Yes, I am aware that I am slow, but rest assure, I intend to finish this. Your... persuading messages to post soon do help with the motivation though.  
To compensate my incompetence, look what I found a few days ago:  
You're welcome.  
x  
I hope you don't find the chapter too dramatic, this is my favourite one so far.  
x  
Your favorites, reviews and death threats make my day. Thank you?


End file.
